A Fox Boy's Lover
by NaruKibaXXX
Summary: Naruto tells Kiba that he's in love with Sasuke, which sends Kiba into a nervous breakdown but could it all be a lie? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's Feelings Unleashed

**NaruKiba Yaoi: Love at First Sight**

**Chapter 1: **

**Naruto Feeling's; Unleashed**

It was a warm day in the Leaf Village and Sakura Haruno was walking home from the library(with a stack full of books.) She looked to the left and saw no-one was coming and turned to face the right. Then she saw a teenage boy, about her age, running down the street at top speed. She panicked. Sakura knew she would not have enough time to dodge him.

Bang! The blonde-headed guy smashed right into Sakura, sending the books flying into midair. The rage poured into Sakura's face, as she noticed who this guy was. Why, it was none other than the Hidden Leaves number one knuckleheaded ninja. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura got up off the ground, her fist shaking with anger. Naruto soon got on his feet, wondering what had just happened. Then, without warning, Sakura slugged him. This, however, was no ordinary punch. Sakura had learned from her teacher, Tsunade, how to focus her chakra into her hand, and then release. Giving Sakura emmence, inhuman, strength.

Naruto was sent flying in the air, faster than he was running, and hit the ground with twice as much force. People started to gather at the sight and laugh and Naruto, making Naruto blush wildly. Sakura then laughed and walked over to Naruto to help him up. When Naruto got up, his nose was bleeding and he held his stomach.

Sakura then asked him why he had been running so fast. Then Naruto said," I was going to meet up with Kiba Inuzuka at the Ice Cream Shop, but I was already about 15 minutes late. So I booked it out of my apartment and headed towards the Ice Cream Shop, and thats when I bumped into you."

"Oh... sorry for hitting you then Naruto, but you should really watch where you're going." Sakura said smiling.

"Well I better get going, then. Before Kiba leaves." Naruto said while sprinting down the street, carefully watching where he was going.

15 Minutes later Naruto finally made it to the Ice Cream Shop, seeing Kiba still waiting there growing more and more impatient and angry. Naruto walked up to him and apologized, and Kiba just looked at him.

"So why did you want to meet me here anyway?" Naruto said, wondering why Kiba wanted to speak with him.

" Because... I just wanted to hang out kind of like the old times." Kiba said with a really soothing smile.

"Oh... "

"Yeah... so whats new?"

"Nothing much, just been going on a-lot of missions with Kakashi sensei and Sakura, how about you?"

" Oh pretty much the same thing with Hinata and Shino. Kurenai sensei hasn't been around lately though."

"Do you know what shes been doing? Just wondering."

"I've asked her, and she just tells me its none of my buisness. That just makes me want to know even more though."

"I know what you mean... I went through the same thing but with wondering what was under Kakashi sensei's mask."

"Oh I've wondered that too."

"I know right? Sometimes I just want to rip off his mask and see whats really under there, but I could never get the chance."

" What about Sasuke? Have you guys gotten any leads on him yet?"

Naruto just looked at Kiba as if to show an immence amount of hurt. This kind of hurt Kiba a little. Kiba always knew Naruto had feelings for Sasuke but he never knew how deep they really were.

"Sorry for asking."

"No... it's fine. To answer your question, no. We haven't gotten any leads yet, but were still looking."

Kiba now had to ask this question...he needed to know how much Naruto cared about Sasuke. Kiba just stared at Naruto for a moment though... making Naruto wonder what Kiba was thinking.

"What is it Kiba? Whats on your mind?"

"Naruto... how much do you care about Sasuke? And I don't mean as a friend... I mean as a lover."

Naruto was shocked by Kiba's question, but did not reply for sometime. When he was finally ready to tell Kiba, he lowered his eyes and voice. He looked at the table and did not once look up at Kiba, afraid of the disgusted look he might get from him.

"I have loved Sasuke for sometime now. I know how that sounds, but it's the truth. I figure I can be truthful with you Kiba, cause we've gotten so close these past few years. Please don't be disgusted with me."

Kiba just sat there... tears streaming down his every word his heart grew weaker and weaker. Now that he knew how much Naruto was in love with Sasuke, he would finally be able to tell Naruto his true feelings. Except he couldn't at that point in time. The words just wouldn't leave his mouth.

Kiba then got up and ran out of the Ice Cream Shop and ran towards his house. Tears were now coming faster and faster, twice as fast as he was running. Naruto just sat there with confusion stuck on his face. Naruto then got up and left and headed towards Sakura's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba's Breakdown

**Chapter 2:**

**Kiba Breaks Down**

Naruto was now at Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and Sakur answered.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura said, now wondering what was going on.

"I need to ask you something. And it can't wait any longer. May I come in?" Naruto said in a rush.

Sakura let him in with a dumbstruck look on her face. Never had she thought she would let Naruto in her house, especially in her bedroom. But somehow this felt different, like she could trust him more than usual.

When they reached her bedroom Sakura closed the door, another thing she thought she would never do with Naruto sitting on her bed, and sat next to Naruto. She broke the silence.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"How do you know when you're truly in love with somebody?" He asked with true intent in his eyes.

"Why? Whats her name Naruto?" Sakura said jokingly.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto said, making Sakura's jaw hit the ground.

Kiba ran home as fast as he could. When he finally got there he opened the door and ran to his room. Hana ans Tsume looked very confused and they both started talking.

" What do you thinks wrong with him?" Hana said.

"I don't know, but I must have something to do with Naruto." Tsume said

"How can you be so sure?"

"Couldn't you smell Naruto on him?"

"Well now that you mention it, yeah, kind of."

"I just wonder what that knucklehead could have done to make Kiba that upset?"

"Must have been pretty bad... I've never seen Kiba cry like that before."

"I know"

Kiba went to his room and buried his face in his pillow, completely soaking the pillow in his tears. Akamaru lay on the floor next to the bed and looked up at Kiba with worry in his eyes. Akamaru wanted to comfort his master Kiba, but couldn't think how.

Kiba thought to himself _'why did I have to be such an idiot, as if Naruto would ever like me. I mean, theirs nothing anyone could ever like about me.'_ Kiba then sat up and decided to go for a walk to cool down a little. He told Akamaru to stay home, because he wanted to be alone for a while. Akamaru obeyed.

Kiba then wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and went downstairs. Hana and Tsume looked at him with sadness in their eyes. something Kiba didn't notice or really care. He told them he was going for a walk and left. They didn't object or offer to go with him. They knew this was his buisness to deal with.

Kiba walked down the street and wondered what Naruto was up to at this minute. Kiba then started getting dirty images that he tried to shake out of his head, but couldn't. So he decided to just pay no attention to was easier said than done.

He then walked by Naruto's apartment and really started to wonder where Naruto was when he saw the light was off. Then Kiba had noticed that he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto... which made his pain grow even more. He figured he wasn't ready to feel the pain again, and decided to go over to Hinata's.

Once Kiba got to Hinata's house, the decided to go train in the woods. When they got there they started talking to eachother.

" So, how are you Kiba?" Hinata said in the same usual shy voice.

" Im fine..." Kiba said but could tell Hinata hadn't believed him.

"Are you sure Kiba? You can tell me anything." Hinata said generally concerned about Kiba.

" It's just I talked to Naruto today and..." Kiba was cut off by Hinata's giggles. "Hey! Whats so funny?" Kiba was now kind of angry at Hinata.

" Oh...it's nothing...just... you know Naruto..." Hinata said with a ear to ear grin on her face.

"Haha... I guess you right!" Kiba said, still a little bit irritated Hinata interrupted him.

Hinata just looked at him with passion in her eyes for Naruto. It was exteremely similar to the look Naruto had about Sasuke, and the look Kiba had for Naruto. Kiba just smiled at her, he had known for sometime Hinata loved Naruto. Thats why it would be so hard for him to tell her his feelings towards Naruto.

They then continued their training, without saying a word to eachother, and went home when finished. Kiba was glad that he had talked with Hinata. It had helped keep his mind off Naruto for a while. And for that, Kiba was eternaly grateful.

As Kiba headed home a few tear left his eyes. He had once again thought about Naruto and couldn't bear the pain. Those were, however, the last tears he'd cry for the night. Kiba soon got home and went straight to bed. Not knowing what would happen the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Tells Sakura

**Chapter 3:**

**Naruto Tells Sakura**

Sakura now had a whole bunch of questions for Naruto, but she restrained herself and waited for the appropriate times to ask him. They stood there for a while, until Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah..."

"So?"

"Alright... so how long have you known?"

"I've known ever since Sasuke left and I started hanging out with Kiba more."

"Anything specific?"

"Well... their was this one time we went on a mission to deliver a package to the land of Waves."

"What happened?"

Naruto told Sakura everything that had happened in the land ofWaves. With every sentence Sakura could feel her nose starting to bleed,a feeling that she had never experienced before, and kept reaching for a tissue.

Naruto was now thinking very deeply about Kiba and almost missed Sakura's next question.

"What happened with Kiba at lunch today?"

"He asked me about Sasuke and if I loved him or not."

Sakura felt a deep throb in her neck and in her heart. Sakura was almost prepared to start crying when she even heard Sasuke's name, let alone whether Naruto had feelings for him. She prepared herself to ask the question that she was dreading to ask the most.

"Do you love him?" She asked, tears filling in her eyes.

"No..." Naruto said, making Sakura smile.

"So what happened after you told Kiba you didn't like Sasuke?"

" You see, thats the thing... I actually had told Kiba I loved Sasuke."

Anger filled in Sakura again,however this time it wasn't as much as before. She started to concentrate the chakra in her hand but released it without making contact on Naruto. Compassion filled her eyes, but she still flipped out on Naruto.

"You idiot! Why would you lie to Kiba! You're such an idiot!" She said, smashing Naruto right in the face.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?"Naruto said, with confusion and anger in his eyes.

"You Idiot! You probably broke Kiba's heart! Why would you do something like that if you love him?"

"When he asked me I was filled with hurt that he asked about Sasuke. It made me think that all he was concerned about was Sasuke. Then when he asked if I was in love with Sasuke, I wanted to hurt him as much as I could. I wanted him to think that even if he had wanted Sasuke, he would be mine."

" You really are an idiot. You know that?" Sakura said, laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got up. He didn't even say goodbye to Sakura, he just left without warning. He got outside and headed for his place.

While he walked to his house, he thought about Kiba and wondered how Kiba really felt about him. He decided he would ask him tommorow. Even if Kiba didn't want to see him, Naruto still needed to know. He needed to know whether he had made the worst mistake of his life or not.

On the way to his house, he walked into Hinata, literally. Naruto was walking and looking around the street and didn't see Hinata and walked right into her. She fell over and layed there for a moment. When she finally had noticed it was Naruto, her face got all red and got up. She kept poking her fingers at eachother and spoke softly and slowly.

"Oh...hi...Naruto."

"Hey Hinata, sorry about that."

"Oh...it's ok...ay...I..was just..."

"Look Hinata, it's getting late..."

"I...know...but...I was...just talking to Kiba...and...he..."

"What! Kiba talked about me? What did he say?"

"I don't...know...I kind of...cut him off...before he could...tell me... umm what...was...umm bothering...him."

"What? Why would you do that? Nevermind. Thanks for telling me."

Naruto rushed off past Hinata and ran towards his house. He was happy to know that Kiba was at least thinking about him. Even if they were opposite the feelings he'd hope'd for, at least Kiba was still thinking of him.

He ran upstairs and into his appartement. He went straight to bed, but before he fell asleep he got a very arousing picture of Kiba in his tried to get the picture out of his thoughts but it didn"t work. He then fell asleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

**Chapter 4:**

**The Next Day**

Naruto woke up from his sleep drenched in sweat. He could vaguely remember the dream he had about Kiba last night. All that he could remember about it was that it was a very arousing dream about him and Kiba…well, you get the point. He got out of bed very slowly, now thinking about his love Kiba. _'Why did I lie to him?'_ He thought. Naruto felt awful about potentially breaking his heart. _'Why didn't I just tell him?'_ He screamed in his head. _'Maybe I should take a bath and go talk to him.'_ Naruto then contemplated whether to take a bath or not. He opted to not and got dressed instead. He jotted down the stairs with speed only a ninja could achieve.

Kiba woke up with tears in his eyes. He could crisply remember the dream he had about Naruto last night. In the dream, Kiba ran towards Naruto, but could never reach him. Then, out of the blue, Sasuke would appear and grab Naruto's hand. He would pull him in and kiss him. A kiss so tender and full of passion, it caused Kiba so much pain that he instantly woke up with tears in his eyes. _'Why do you have to love Sasuke?'_ Kiba thought to himself. _'What does Sasuke have that I don't?' _Kiba said while picturing Sasuke's face. _' Well… maybe Naruto thinks he's better looking than me.'_ Kiba was now at the peak of his curiousness. _' I got it! I'll go ask Naruto… wait? Is that a good idea? Maybe. Oh, it doesn't matter anymore Kiba! You have to know why Naruto doesn't like you! Only then can you truly feel better… or worse.'_ Kiba then got into the tub, got dressed, and headed out the door.

Naruto ran down the street again at top speed. This time careful to look out for Sakura. Without realizing it, until it was too late, he was getting closer and closer to Hinata and Lee. Sure enough, he smashed into Lee and knocked Hinata over, a scene that caused everyone within the area to look at them. Naruto opened his eyes and was paralyzed. What he saw, he hoped Kiba wouldn't see. His lips were smack down on Lee's lips, which caused him to blush uncontrollably. Lee and Hinata then opened their eyes and now saw what Naruto saw. This caused both Hinata's face and Lee's to blush violently, along with Narutos. As Naruto pulled back from the kiss, he heard someone crying. He had hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. But, unfortunately, Naruto thought right. There, tears streaming down his face, was Kiba Inuzuka.

"You Bastard!" Kiba cried out making everyone look at him. " How could you?"

"Kiba, I can explain." Naruto said, while getting up.

" I don't want your fucking explanations! I never want to fucking see your stupid face again!" Kiba said running down the street.

" Damn-it Kiba! Wait!" Naruto said running after him.

Naruto chased Kiba all through the city, earning the attention of many people, and throughout the forest until both were out of breath and panting. Naruto fell to the ground from exhaustion and Kiba sat down beside a tree.

"Why…did you…chase…after me…Naruto?" Kiba said, breathing very heavily."Because…I…wanted…to explain…myself." Naruto said breathing just as heavy.

" Fine…I…guess…I'll…let you…explain. But…that…doesn't mean…I'll…forgive you.

"Deal"

Both Naruto and Kiba caught their breath. Naruto then told Kiba everything that had happened before Kiba saw him kissing Lee. When Naruto was finished, Kiba just stared at him. Then, out of the blue, Kiba pounces on Naruto and leaps at him. Naruto is shocked and tries to block it, but fails. Kiba's arms wrap around Naruto like a snake wraps around it's prey. Kiba embraced Naruto and Naruto was even more shocked.

" Kiba…what are you doing?"

" Oh, sorry. Listen Naruto, their's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Kiba?"

" I love you"

Naruto just stared at Kiba with confusion and satisfaction in his eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba, but he backed off before Naruto could succeed.

" I thought you loved Sasuke?" Kiba said, with wonder in his eyes.

" Kiba, I haven't been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

" I only told you that because I was too afraid to tell you how I felt about you. Can you forgive me?"

Kiba was now shaking. He raised his fist and smashed Naruto right in the face. It wasn't as hard as Sakura's punches, but it still hurt Naruto.

" Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Naruto said, shaking his fist at Kiba.

"That was for breaking my heart!" Kiba said, shooting a glance at Naruto.

Naruto fell silent. Then Kiba did something he hadn't expected.

" And this is for repairing it."

Kiba leaned in on Naruto and kissed him. Naruto almost melted, and so did Kiba. Kiba then slid his hand up Naruto's pants. Making Naruto moan a little.

" I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too, Kiba."


	5. Chapter 5: Relationship Problems

**Chapter 5:**

**Relationship Problems**

Naruto and Kiba headed towards Naruto's place. They would've gone to Kiba's place but they weren't really ready to tell Kiba's mother, Tsume, who probably wouldn't have been as accepting at this moment. As they walked down the street they ran into Sakura.

" Oh, hey Naruto. Hi Kiba."

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said surprised, thinking Sakura would have been at the library by now.

"Hi Sakura" Kiba said, a little bit irritated.

"What's new"

" Oh nothing much, me and Kiba were just heading to my apartment." Naruto said winking at Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba said hitting Naruto with his elbow.

"Ouch!" Naruto said, wincing.

"Haha. Sorry for interrupting you." Naruto said winking back at Naruto.

Sakura then left, making Kiba smile a-little. Naruto was kind of confused about why Kiba was so irritated towards Sakura. Naruto figured he'd ask now, so he wouldn't ruin the mood when they got to his apartment.

"So, hey Kiba, why were you so irritated by Sakura?" Naruto said, looking at Kiba with wonder in his eyes.

"I don't know… I was just kind of irritated that she had to interrupt us." Kiba said without looking at Naruto.

This made Naruto wonder if Kiba was telling the truth. But Naruto figured it probably wasn't his place to question Kiba about it.

Soon they got to Naruto's apartment and were shocked by what they saw. The place was a total mess(more than usual). Someone had destroyed Naruto's apartment. Both Kiba and Naruto just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

Then Kiba's eyes got really big. Kiba ran out the door causing Naruto to follow.

"Where are you going Kiba?" Naruto shouted at him, because he was so far ahead.

" Isn't it obvious? If you're place was broke into, then maybe mine was too." Kiba said without looking back.

When they got to Kiba's house, Tsume was lying on the ground in front of the door. Kiba ran up to her. Anger was now filling in his face.

"Who did this to you?" Kiba said with hate filling in his voice.

"It…was…the Uchiha…kid…" Tsume said, before she fainted.

" Why would he do this, Naruto?" Kiba said with tears filling in his eyes.

" I don't know…"

" Wait a minute…" Kiba said, his eyes getting wide.

Hana barged out of the door, soaked in blood.

" Hana!"

"Kiba… Sasuke… took Akamaru…here." Hana gave him a note before she collapsed.

Kiba read the note:

To Kiba and Naruto,

I've taken Akamaru, but I don't intend to kill him. Meet me in the forest at around 5:00 tomorrow. When we meet, we'll talk.

From,

Sasuke

Kiba clenched his fist. He looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. Then they took Tsume and Hana to the hospital and waited for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Uchiha Kid

Chapter 6:

The Uchiha Kid

The Next day, Kiba ran down the street with Naruto following him. Naruto knew where Kiba was going, and wanted to be there to help him. Kiba ran faster and faster, making it hard for Naruto to keep up. Eventually, Naruto lost Kiba but kept going, cause he knew the spot he was heading towards. Soon they were both in the forest, Kiba's eyes filled with anger.

They waited there for about one hour, but still no sign of Sasuke. _'Where could he be?'_ Naruto thought. _'Why would Sasuke take Akamaru? And then want Kiba to come after him?' 'Why go through all this trouble …?'_ Naruto was dumbfounded about this situation. _'How could Sasuke defeat both Tsume and Hana?'_ Naruto couldn't find an answer to any of these questions, no matter how hard he'd tried.

They both waited there for about another hour, still no sign of Sasuke. _'Where is he!?'_ Kiba thought, his fist still shaking. _'That Bastard! First he attacks Tsume and Hana, then he takes Akamaru and then makes us wait in this forest forever. Where the hell does he get off!?'_ Kiba decided he had had enough.

"Show yourself you Bastard!" Kiba shouted, not thinking or caring about the consequences that could bring.

"Kiba! Calm down. Shouting isn't going to bring Akamaru back any faster!" Naruto said, looking at Kiba with sorrow in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Naruto!"

Kiba could hear something at least a mile away, coming closer and closer to that very spot. Kiba knew that scent. It was the same scent that was at his house at the time Tsume and Hana were attacked. More anger flushed throughout his body. It was all he could do not to leap at Sasuke and attempt an attack. But he then remembered that Sasuke had somehow taken down both his mom and his was best to do this as peacefully as possible.

Sasuke appeared in the blink of an eye in front of Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke looked down at them with a smile on his face.

"Well what do you know? it's the fox and the hound." Sasuke said with the smile growing on his face.

"Sasuke! Where's Akamaru?" Kiba said, almost leaping at Sasuke.

"Well, I see you have interests in chatting. What a shame. I thought we could really get to know each other a little better."

The smile grew even wider.

"Damn-it Sasuke! Tell us where Akamaru is!" Naruto said looking Sasuke straight in the face.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, you idiot? I don't recall mentioning you coming along in that little note I left. So stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

The smile seemed to disappear from Sasuke's face.

"And do you really think Kiba would be that stupid to go with you without me…?"

"Naruto!"

"What Kiba?"

"He's right, this doesn't concern you. So stay out of it!" Kiba said looking at Naruto with an, I'm sorry look.

Naruto just stared at Kiba, stunned that Kiba would be stupid enough to go with Sasuke alone. Naruto knew that Kiba wouldn't stand a chance against Sasuke. Even more so now, because of the whole Tsume and Hana incident.

Naruto attempted to say something but couldn't find the words. He decided to just nod, knowing that no matter what he said, he couldn't change Kiba's mind. He just looked at Kiba, as if to say, _'Please be careful.'_

Kiba nodded back, telling Naruto that he got the message.

"Well, if your done with your encrypted message's, shall we go Kiba?" Sasuke said, the smile returning to his face.

Both Sasuke and Kiba left, leaving Naruto standing there. Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. He knew something was coming but he just didn't know what that 'something' was. He decided to walk home. The whole way there all he could think about was Kiba, and he hoped Kiba was strong enough to handle himself. He reached his apartment, and walked in. When he saw something shocking.

There, in the middle of the apartment, stood Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's eyes opened wide, and he was speechless.

"Naruto, me and you need to talk." Sasuke said, looking Naruto in the eye.

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk."

" I'm not the one who took Akamaru."

"I kind of figured that."

"Did you and Kiba already go to meet the fake me?"

"Yeah"

"Oh no, this isn't good."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"The one who's impersonating me. Is none other than Orochimaru."

"Wait a minute, what would Orochimaru want with Kiba?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with Kiba, he wants you."

"Me? But, why?"

"Because of the Nine-Tails' Chakra you possess. He wants to kill the ones closest to you, so that way you'll seek him out, to try and kill him. When you finally had found him, he would defeat you in battle and then possess your body, gaining both your's and the Nine-Tails' power."

"Makes sense, I guess."

" We have to hurry, Kiba doesn't stand a chance against Orochimaru."

"What about Akamaru?"

"My guess would be, he already killed him."

Naruto's fist clenched at the sound of this. Poor Akamaru.

"Wait, why would he transform into you?"

" Because, when he killed Kiba as me, you would have thought that I killed Kiba. This probably would have made you kill me, leaving both me and Kiba out of the way with. That would also only leave a few others to deal with."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with pity in his eyes, which greatly surprised Naruto, seeing how Sasuke was seemingly emotionless most of the time.

"We don't have time to talk any longer. We have to go save Kiba!"

"Right. I'll lead you to where they're heading."

Both Naruto and the real Sasuke headed towards the forest, and towards Kiba. Naruto didn't know what would come next, but he was willing to face it head-on. Naruto then felt a chill run down his spine.


	7. Chapter 7: Henchmen

Chapter 7:

Henchmen

As Naruto and Sasuke came closer and closer to the meeting point, Naruto began to wonder, '_How did Sasuke know it was Orochimaru?'_ Eventually, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. " Sasuke… how'd you know it was Orochimaru?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Sasuke said, irritation in his voice. "Obviously, Orochimaru had to capture me in order to use the transformation jutsu… you idiot."

"But wait… why didn't he just kill you when he had you?"

"That is a good question. Unfortunately, I have no idea."

'_Sasuke…_' Naruto thought. '_…why are you helping me do this?_' Naruto then wondered if Sasuke could read his thoughts, because Sasuke looked at Naruto. It was a stare full of hurt. It was so painful, Naruto almost cringed.

The rest of the time, they both were silent. Sasuke, however, looked at Naruto a few times. '_ Why do you love Kiba so much…?_' He thought. '_ Why don't you love me like that…?_' Sasuke then activated his Sharingan, and proceeded to scope out the area for unusual movement. About a few miles away, he could see chakra smashing against chakra. Sasuke believed deeply in his heart it was Kiba, fending off Orochimaru. However, he was leading Naruto and himself into a trap.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, saying, " Naruto! I think I see Kiba a few miles away with my Sharingan."

"Well, lets move faster than!" Naruto said, determination spreading inside him.

" You idiot…" Sasuke said "…you cant just go right up to them, I'm not 100% sure it's Kiba!"

Naruto seemed to not hear. He sprang far ahead of Sasuke, but thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan, he was able to keep him in sight.

Naruto was then lead, right into Orochimaru's trap. Awaiting for Naruto and Sasuke were Orochimaru's henchmen, Sakon and Ukon. But there was another, by the name of Kidomaru, who was sparring with Sakon and Ukon fiercely, to make it appear as if it were Kiba against Orochimaru.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived. Sasuke was pissed at Naruto for being so reckless, and falling for Orochimaru's trap. Sasuke was also pissed at himself for not seeing that this would probably happen.

Sasuke looked at Ukon and Sakon, measuring their abilities with his Sharingan, he deemed that they were more suited for Naruto's skill level. But, much to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto jumped right after Kidomaru.

"Naruto… you idiot! He's too strong for you, you'll never defeat him in time." Sasuke said, as he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"…" Naruto said nothing, but something stirred deep inside him.

Sasuke could see what was about to unfold with his Sharingan, he remembered hearing about it from Sakura. About how Naruto went all Nine Tail Fox-Demon on Haku at Naruto Bridge. Sasuke's Sharingan foresaw Naruto's power-levels increasing to far beyond Kidomaru's. Sasuke could even see Naruto killing him, at this point.

" Sasuke… go on ahead. If you stay hear, you're putting Kiba's life in more jeopardy… and yours as well." Naruto said, as he began to become cloaked in red chakra.

Sasuke had no time to question Naruto, his body just simply acted on this command. Sasuke looked back a few times, seeing huge clouds of destruction raising high into the air. Sasuke had never seen so much power before, and wondered how Naruto had obtained this power. Sasuke also began to worry about Naruto. '_ What kind of consequences could this kind of power bring?_' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan once more and looked back, to check if anyone was coming. He saw no signs of any chakra. That was both good, and bad news. This meant that, Ukon; Sakon; and Kidomaru had all been defeated, but at the same time, it looked as if Naruto had died in the battle as well. Sasuke looked ahead, fighting back tears. He thought to himself, '_ What if I had stayed…? Maybe, just maybe, I could have saved Naruto! Why was I so stupid?_'

Sasuke then noticed traces of Kiba's chakra. Sasuke followed the trail, and eventually was lead to Orochimaru's Hideout. There was no one guarding the entrance, so he stealthily went towards the entrance, checking for traps. Sasuke found it odd though. It was almost as if Orochimaru didn't expect anyone to even make it this far.

Before Sasuke entered the Hideout, he looked back once more, and activated his Sharingan. There was still, no sign, of Naruto.


End file.
